


all too well

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/M, Sad, there's no fluff this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Luke’s guitar is still sitting in her corner. She hasn’t touched it since the night before everything went wrong, and he still hasn’t called to get it back.Her fingers itch to grab it and either smash it as hard as she can or strum on the chords. The second one she tells herself is more honourable. The urge reaches an all-time high when she finds out that they’ve booked a once in a lifetime gig in New York City. Fucking New York.- or a post-breakup juke fic where julie sings all too well by taylor swift
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	all too well

Luke’s guitar is still sitting in her corner. She hasn’t touched it since the night before everything went wrong, and he still hasn’t called to get it back.

Her fingers itch to grab it and either smash it as hard as she can or strum on the chords. The second one she tells herself is more honourable. The urge reaches an all-time high when she finds out that they’ve booked a once in a lifetime gig in New York City. Fucking New York.

That Friday night, her anger and frustration take over and she grabs the guitar, sliding the strap onto her shoulder before beginning to strum as he taught her to. Julie shakes her head as a familiar song creeps into the back of her mind. She pulls out her phone and laptop, quickly pulling the chords for All Too Well up on her phone, and turning her computer camera on.

Julie’s done this before, singing her heart and soul out but something about this time feels different. She begins to play the opening chords, her heart pounding in her eyes as she looks down. She takes a deep breath before singing. 

_“_ _I walk through the door with you, the air was cold. But something about it felt like home somehow. And I left my scarf there at your sister’s house and you’ve still got it. In a drawer even now.”_

She moves through the rest of the song, memories of her and Luke playing in her head. God, this is so stupid yet she feels the pain as if it’s brand new. She reaches the final bridge, tears streaming down her face as she sings.

_“You call me up again just to break me like a promise! So casually cruel in the name of being honest. I’m a crumpled up piece of paper lying here because I remember it all. All… Too well.”_

She closes her eyes as she keeps going.

_“Time won’t stop, it’s like I’m paralyzed by it. I’d like to be my old self again but I’m still trying to find it. After plaid shirt days when you made me your own. Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone.”_

She looks over at the box of things Like had given her, things she can’t open again because they remind her so much of him. She shivers as she sings the next line.

_“But you keep my old scarf from that very first week. Because it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me. You can’t get rid of it. And you remember it all too well…”_

She continues, her voice breaking as the tears come down harder and harder until she’s barely breathing. The last note slips out of her lips. 

_“It was rare. I was there. I remember it all too well.”_


End file.
